Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-4$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-6x - 4) = \color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ $6(-6x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-6x-4)-2$.